Jake Carter
Jake Carter is one of the main protagonists of the series. Background Jake was born to Jill Carter and John Carter, and he had an older brother, Jax. Jake's parents were murdered by the vampire king, Zane, when Jake was only 10 years old. Jake moved in with Jax for a few years, and swore revenge for his parents. When Jake was only 12, he began to kill humans wishing that killing would make his anger and grief disappear. He soon got his nickname 'The Biter'. He was admired by all werewolves for his cruelty and anger. He was a cold-blooded murdered until he was 20 years old. One day he saw a 6-year-old girl walking down the main street with her mother. She was the most beautiful thing Jake had ever seen, and he fell in love instantly, ending his 'bad habits'. Personality Jake is serious about almost everything, and he often hides his feelings. He's also hot-headed and sometimes too reckless saving other people. Dawn is the only one, who Jake has showed his true feelings and Dawn is the only one, who can calm Jake down when he's angry. Jake is very protective of Dawn, often even overprotective of her, what sometimes makes her annoyed. When Dawn died, Jake went furious with Nita, the leader of the Karya's (because a Karya named Johnny had killed Dawn), and Jake was depressed for days. When it was Dawn's funeral, he didn't even go to her grave, but was waiting on the parking lot for the others. When Dawn was revived, he turned back to his old 'nice' self. Jake is extremely loyal to his friends, especially Christian, him being Jake's boss (even if Jake only rarely takes his orders), and they're kind of best friends. Jake isn't as loving towards his and Dawn's children as Dawn, he's more like a role model to them; especially to Lucas. Jake has taught Lucas everything that Lucas knows about fighting and guns. When Lucas grows older, he may even become 'the second Jake Carter'. Relationships Love Interests 'Dawn Carter' Jake met Dawn for the first time, when she was only 6 years old. At the time, Jake was known as the most dangerous werewolf in the world, and just by looking at her, he ended his 'bad habits'. Jake loves Dawn more than anything in the whole world, and he would do anything to save her from harm. When Dawn died, Jake went to a deep depression. But when he had revived Dawn, he turned back his old 'nice' self. [[Nina|'Nina']] Nina was Jake's girlfriend when Jake was 20. That time Jake was known as the Biter, and he wasn't such a nice guy as today, so their relationship was just good to reputation. They broke up sometime after Jake saw Dawn for the first time. Friends 'Christian Silver' Even if Jake doesn't really want to have friends, Christian is the closest person to him right after Dawn. They are very loyal to each other, and if Jake isn't able to protect Dawn, he gives the job to Christian. They're more like good comrades. Jake doesn't have real friends, but because he's married to Dawn, they hang out with Lara and Pam at Will's. Family 'Jax Carter' Jake is often irritated by Jax's sarcasm. At first Jake didn't trust Jax, thinking that Jax would be on the bad side, but after Dawn begins to trust Jax, so does Jake. Jake doesn't like the fact, that Jax dated Dawn when Dawn was carrying Jake's babies, but Jake still supported Dawn's decisions.Jake and Jax don't really have a close relationship, but they trust each other (Jake lets Jax protect Dawn). 'Jill Carter' When Jake lost his parents, he was grieving after his mother more than his father. Their relationship isn't as strong as Dawn's relationship with Ann, but they do have a strong 'son and mother' relationship. 'John Carter' John liked Jake more than Jax. Probably because Jake was the strongest werewolf in the world, even stronger than John himself. John was the one who trained Jake most of what Jake knows today (even if Jake was only 10 years old when John died). Jake still had stronger relationship with Jill than with John. Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Werewolves of New York Category:Purebloods Category:Male Characters Category:Carter Family Category:New York Central High School Students